Introducing Me
by FluffyTheTennisBall
Summary: -AU- Rukia Kuchiki knows that things happen for a reason. Good things. Bad things. Everything has a reason to it. But what she can't find is a reason to why after being separated for 13 years she was reunited once again with a certain orange haired boy.
1. Prologue

**Introducing Me ~ Prolouge**

"Do I have to go?"

Rukia Kuchiki stuck her lower lip out slightly, a look she knew her mother couldn't refuse,

"It's just to the store, Rukia. You need to get out more" her mother was not going to give in, Hisana Kuchiki was as stubborn as her raven haired daughter, once her mind was set on something there was no changing it,

"I do not need to get out more! I have a great social life!" Hisana smirked at her daughters remark, "Excluding Abarai-kun and Hinamori-kun, just how many friends do you have?"Rukias face reddened with frustration "...whatever..." she muttered before walking past her mother and outside the front door, a sure sign the Hisana had won this battle.

"Wait up!" She called after her daughter.

* * *

"Ichigo! wanna come to the store with to spend some quality father-son bonding time with your beyond amazing dad?"

Isshin Kurosaki was practically jumping with energy -in fact, he was- when he burst into his sons bedroom with his request, "I'll pass," Ichigo Kurosaki replied bluntly, his eyes never leaving the book he was reading on his bed,

Aw! But Ichigo! You've been so locked up in your room lately! I starting to forget what you look like!" his father whined,"You see me now don't you?" Ichigo stated, already bored with this conversation. Not that he ever was interested.

"Yeah, and what I do see is a emo and depressed teenager with no social life whatsoever!"

"Quit shouting old man. By the way, emo and depressed are practically the same thing and I have a perfectly fine social life, for your information,"

"Yeah right! I can't remembered the last time you properly went out with your friends!"

"I was out with them yesterday, old man."

"That doesn't count! Keigo had to literally drag you out of the house and you still came home an hour later!"

"I felt sick,"

"And your fine today?"

"...Yes..."

"Just talk to me Ichigo, we never talk anymore,"

Ichigo looked at his father with obvious surprise while his father had a semi-serious semi-hopeful look on his face,

"Fine, I'll go to the store with you, just this once."Ichigo got up off his bed and walked right past his father and out the door, Isshin was left alone in Ichigo's room, his hopeful expression turned proud, he had won this battle.

"Wait up!" he called after his son.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think I failed wonderfully, how about you?**

**Well just some obvious points about this story:**

**1. It's AU so no Shinigami or Arrancars or Bounts but we won't get into that XD**

**2. Hisana is Rukia's mum in this as you probably noticed... And yup, Byakuya is the papa :D**

**3. Rukia just moved back to Karakura after moving to Tokyo when she was three so she dosen't remember any of the time she spent in Karakura.**

**I thinks that's it! Well review to tell me what you think of this! It's going to be my first multi-chapter FanFic so the first couple of chapters are going to be a little shakey and short but hopefully that will change as I get into the story! :D**

**R&R Please! x**

**~Fluffy**


	2. Toilet Paper

**I wasn't going to upload this for a while but I thought 'screw it' and uploaded it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. . . . . . . . . yet. . . . . . . **

**

* * *

**

**Introducing Me ~ Chapter 1**

Rukia and Hisana entered the supermarket to find it overly crowded,

"Just great, this is going to take forever." Rukia moaned taking out a trolly and handing it to Hisana,

"Quit complaing, it will be fun. You hardly ever shop with me."

"I wonder why," Rukia said sarcastically while eyeing some of the various items on the shelfs down the aisle.

"Are you nervous?"

Rukia's mother asked suddenly taking the raven-haired teenager by suprise, "Nervous? About what?" She looked at her mum with questioning eyes, "About starting a new school."

"Of course I'm not nervous,"

But Rukia hadn't really thought about this before. Was she nervous? She didn't know a truthful answer to this, in some ways she was nervous, nervous about what her new classmates will think of her. Would they like her? Hate her? She won't know until school starts in two weeks time, until then, she knew she had Renji and Momo standing by her side.

She met Renji and Momo the week she moved back to Karakura, Renji lives beside her new home and offered to help them move boxes of stuff into the house the day they arrived and is a year ahead of Rukia in school. Momo on the other hand ran into Rukia on one of the rare days she left the house to get some snacks at the cornor shop and the two instantly clicked and with Momo going into the same year as Rukia, Rukia knew she had at least one friend that -hopefully- enjoys her company as much as she enjoys Momo's.

"Hello? Earth to Rukia? Mother ship trying to make contact."

Rukia jumped as her mother waved her hand in front of Rukia's face,

"Yeah?" She answered snapping back into reality,

"You've been staring off into space for almost five minutes. Are you okay?" Rukia nodded her head, "Yes I'm fine, mum. Just daydreaming,"

Hisana started rolling the trolly up another aisle and Rukia followed, She noticed the back of a boy's head at the other end of the aisle, the boy appeared to be arguing with his father. But that's not what caught Rukia's attention, what caught her attention was the boy's hair colour,

"Hey, mum. Look at that guys hair colour, What kind of guy dyes their hair _orange_ nowadays? Is he asking to be beaten up?"

Hisana turned her head absent-mindedly to see who Rukia was looking at and Hisana's jaw just about dropped to the ground.

She slowly walked over to the two men, put her hand on the shoulder of the older man and looked at the orange haired boy and said,

"I've only ever know one boy with orange hair that argues with his dad about..."

-She looked down at the object in the young adults hands-

"...Toilet paper."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, truthfully, this is more of another prologue chapter than a real one considering the length but with me expect chapters this short sometimes XD**

**Soo... Yes, apparently Hisana knows a boy with orange hair that argues with his dad about toilet paper. which is pretty awsome since I don't :L**

**So reviews anyone? I will probably continue even without any reviews since I'm writing this on deviantART as well so I just publish here after I publish there :)**

**~Fluffy**


	3. Midget

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach,

* * *

**Previously~**

_Hisana started rolling the trolly up another aisle and Rukia followed, She noticed the back of a boy's head at the other end of the aisle, the boy appeared to be arguing with his father. But that's not what caught Rukia's attention, what caught her attention was the boy's hair colour,_

_"Hey, mum. Look at that guys hair colour, What kind of guy dyes their hair orange nowadays? Is he asking to be beaten up?"_

_Hisana turned her head absent-mindedly to see who Rukia was looking at and Hisana's jaw just about dropped to the ground._

_She slowly walked over to the two men, put her hand on the shoulder of the older man and looked at the orange haired boy and said,_

_"I've only ever know one boy with orange hair that argues with his dad about..."_

_-She looked down at the object in the young adults hands-_

_"...Toilet paper."_

_

* * *

_

** Introducing Me ~ Chapter 2 **

"H-Hisana?"

The woman in question smiled at Isshin,

"The one and only," She said.

"Huh?" The teenage boy looked between the two adults confused at the situation,

_who is that woman? And why is she acting like she knows me?_

He thought when suddenly Isshin grabbed the woman -Hisana he thinks his dad called her- and pulled her into a crushing bear-hug

"Hisana! Where have you been? Oh, I've missed you so much! How are you? How is Byakuya? Wait! Is that Rukia-chan I see behind you? It is Rukia-chan! Oh, she's grown up so much! She looks so much like you, Hisana! Oh, she would make the perfect bride for my worthless son! Not that Rukia-chan is worthless! Oh no! My son is the worthless one! I betcha they are both bursting for joy after being reunited like we are! Oh, we so much to catch up on! Did you know Masaki and I had twins! Yes! Yuzu and Karin! I'm sure you will just love them! I can't wait till you meet them! Ah!-"

Isshin's er... Conversation... With Hisana was interrupted when Hisana drove her fist into Isshin's stomach,

"Fool! I couldn't breathe! Are you trying to kill me!"

Rukia. Still standing by the trolly. Was amazed at her mother's sudden outburst, and even more amazed that she seems to know the noisy father and son, but wait... What did that boys father say? Something about being a bride to his worthless son? _Ha! Keep dreaming!_

"Rukia-chan!"

Rukia's head shot up at the call of her name, postponing her thoughts she answered, "Yes?" The strange man walked over to in front of where Rukia was standing,

"Let me get a good look at you. My, how you grew up so fast. Last time I saw you were only about a foot tall, now look at you! You're-"

"Not much taller,"

Rukia didn't recongise the voice who said that but the comment pissed her off. She immediately turned her attention to the teenage boy beside Hisana who she had figured made the comment. Rukia, ignoring Isshin, walked over to where the boy was standing and looked him dead in the eye,

"What did you just say?"

The boy just smirked, "I think you heard me, shrimp. But incase you actullay didn't I said you're not much taller than you were when you were a foot tall."

Rukia took a sharp intake of breathe, who the hell does he think he is?

"What? Got nothing to say, midget?"

Rukia glared at the orange haired boy before connecting her foot with his shin. The boy yelped out in pain and bent down to grab his throbbing shin.

"OW! You bitch!"

Rukia smirked and said, "Oh look, we see eye to eye now."

The boy grimaced and straightned himself up.

"Frickin' Midget..." He grumbled, Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" She smirked, the boy's eye's widened. "Nothing!" He stated loudly as Rukia's small smirk grew. "I thought so," She said before turning her back on the boy and walking back to the trolley.

"Well, wasn't that an interesting performance!" Isshin bellowed from beside Hisana (He had moved sometime between the two teenagers arguement)

"Wasn't it just?" Hisana agreed and turned to look up at Isshin, "Nothing like they used to be, eh?"

Isshin smiled, "Not at all, but then again. . . Do they even know who they're talking to?"

Hisana looked between Isshin's son and her own daughter and said, "Hmm, I doubt it. It has been a very long time, shall we interdouce them?"

Isshin's smile grew,

"We shall,"

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I never thought I would finish this chapter! **

**Tell me what you think of it in the reviews! Although I may not get as much as other authors every single one gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside :D**

**~Fluffy**


End file.
